To Vriskas Dismay
by MusicallyCapricious
Summary: Vriska has been giving Tavros a hard time lately now that the weather has been so bad. Gamzee has been talking to Tavros more lately and they have been kicking the rude elixer. If you hadn't already observed from the title. This contains GamzeeXTavros. One-Shot.


The rain pounded the walls of the hive, so hard so, that the windows of Tavros' house began to vibrate as the minuscule droplets hit the glass like sledge hammers.

Inside, Tavros sat at his computer. He was immersed in an awful trolling session with Vriska.

"Really Tavros, I don't understand why you haven't yet realized how useless you are!"

"uHH, WHAT?"

Vriska was in her usual volatile mood, though today she seemed to have a particularly bad temper. "And you are so ungr8ful towards me as well. You still have yet to thank me for what I did for you in Flarp."

"uMM, THANK YOU FOR WHAT. EXACTLY?" Tavros was always confused by Vriskas nonsense. She was so vain! And yet…

For some reason, whatever the occasion, Vriska would do something to endear him to her. Tavros didn't like Vriska, but he also didn't hate her.

"I threw you off of a cliff stupid, you should really thank me for it."

"bUT, UHH, WHY SHOULD I THANK YOU FOR THAT? uMM, YOU PARALYZED ME, REMEMBER?"

"Yes, don't you see? I provided you a momentous service! When I paralyzed you, I made the rest of your 8ody just like the rest of your pathetic self. You should 8e very happy with what I did."

"tHANK YOU?"

"Your very welcome Tavros, 8ut next time, 8e much more prompt with your heartfelt expressions of gratitude. Well, 8ye. I've got much more important things to do than to waste my time with a wimp like you."

AG HAS CEASED TROLLING AT

Tavros sat back from the screen and sighed. Vriska was right, he was absolutely pathetic. As he looked around his room slowly he took in all the sights and aspects of his uncomfortable life. On the floor lay piles and piles of playing cards. As his gaze continued downward, he noticed one such card sticking into the spokes of his left wheel. He shifted his weight, and lowered his arm to retrieve it.

He and the chair flipped over, sending Tavros rolling across the room. "Oh!" he cried in pain.

And let me tell you, it was not a pain free journey for him as to get back into that wheelchair.

Laying his head back against the head rest of the chair, he dozed off. Tavros remained sleeping for who knows how long, maybe an hour? This scene was a blind spot in Doc. Scratch's vision. In Tavros's nightmare, he saw an enraged Vriska chasing after him through his hive. In her clenched fists she held an unending supply of her sharp dice. Occasionally during the lengthy chase, Vriska would brandish a handful of dice above her head before hurling them at the weary Tavros. The deadly junk would cut his head, slicing precariously close to his massive horns.

A ringing notification from his hives entrance way woke him up. He clicked on the message, hoping the unknown troll at the door could wait a moment.

TC began trolling AT

"hEy BrO, cAn I cOmE iNsIdE?"

"pLeAsE mAn, It'S mOtHeR fUcKiNg CoLd OuT hErE."

The banging on the door grew louder and Tavros rushed to open it. Outside the door stood a rain drenched Gamzee clutching a case of Faygo.

"Thanks Tavbro, you really saved me out there. The Faygo was getting wet."

"Welcome Gamzee." Tavros wheeled himself quickly to the cabinet to find Gamzee a towel to dry himself off with. He really hoped Equius hadn't used them all up last time he had come to visit. Luckily, there was still four fresh towels.

"Here Gamzee."

"Thanks." Gamzee took the towel and began to dry his tall gray body. He did it slowly, starting at his high, thin, ram shaped horns. As he rubbed the sensitive appendages, he giggled. Then, he began drying his neck and shoulders. Since his still sopping wet clothes covered his chest to his ankles he stopped. He proceeded to wrap the towel about his head to warm his still damp hair. Even when his hair was weighted down with water it still retained its characteristic gravity defying self. The towel clung to his horns making him appear to have white cotton growing from his head.

"I brought you some Rude Elixer!" Gamzee tossed him a tall bottle of cold Faygo and Tavros opened it slowly. Drinking Faygo with Gamzee was exceedingly fun, even though he hadn't quite gotten used to the taste yet. The Capricorn took a grape. He seemed to be drinking grape often recently.

As Gamzee began to slug back his favorite beverage, Tavros watched him. His Adam's apple rose and fell as he took every swallow. His long elegant neck vibrated as he began to speak again and he spoke Tavros name.

"Are you ok Tavbro?" Gamzee stepped forward and put a hand to the cripple's forehead. "Got a fever mother fucker?"

"No, I'm fine…" as he felt his visitor's skin upon his own he shivered slightly. He continued to watch as Gamzee took a step back and took a seat in the rooms' only chair (Besides his wheel chair, of course).

"Are you sure? I hate seeing a mother fucker in trouble." As he spoke his face changed to that of a friend.

But…

Did he really want to stay only a friend?

Tavros wheeled himself closer to his indigo blooded friend. At that moment, a quiet song began to play from his computer. It was quiet, but Tavros already knew it was a human song sent over to him by Jade.

"Umm, sorry I'll turn it off." He turned his chair to shut off the music.

"No way bro! I don't know what this song is, but I mother fucking like it!" Gamzee started bobbing his head to the beat and rhythm of the peppy song. His curly mane began to bounce with him. The Taurus moved his head with the curls to follow their irregular movements.

"I didn't think you would like a song like this. It makes me daydream about Rufio saving a girl he likes, even though he's not real."

The song came to an end, and it began to play again, starting once more at the beginning. Tavros vaguely remembered turning his music player on repeat a few hours ago.

Hours? Weeks? All these feeble measurements of time have been melting together recently.

He wheeled back over to his fellow friend and maneuvered his wheel chair directly in front of the other chair. Tavros looked over Gamzee slowly, really looked at him, from his tiny ankles in deep purple Converse sneakers, to his long gray wrists and hands. His yellow painted nails grew into claws that lay relaxed in his palms. Tavros raised his eyes to meet his friends. A flicker of purple fringed Gamzee's gray irises. A sign that he would fully mature soon.

Coming out of his entrancement, Tavros found his hand grasping Gamzees. The grasp was fully returned. He continued to gaze into his tall friends eyes.

"Gamzee…? Can I…can I please?" Tavros voice quaked as he asked, he feared of being shot down.

"Mother fucking yes, come here bro." the two released hands, and Gamzee gently slid his hands around Tavros. His left grasped the cripples back, and his right came to rest under Tavros' thighs. Gamzee gave a small squeeze to the skinny paralyzed legs before lifting him into his own lap.

Tavros stared at Gamzee with wide eyes. Gamzee was the only person Tav' had real confidence with. Gamzee turned Tav's legs so the two faced each other face to face.

"Gamzee…" His voice trailed out as he spoke the name of his love. He hugged him and pressed his cheek into Gamzee's collarbone, careful to avoid hitting the other troll with his horns.

Try as hard as he might, he still just clipped him across the neck. "Oops…"

"It's ok bro." Gamzee began to move closer, kissing the low blood around the neck before moving up onto his mouth. Tavros began to moan, he lowered his hands onto Gamzees' firm chest and began to rub, starting slowly.

"Ohh…" he whispered to his high blood, Gamzee was his dominator. He was his only.

"You like that?" came the reply. The speaker began to line Tavros' ear with tiny bites from fang sharp teeth. "You want this, mother fucker?"

"Yes…Yes! Yes." Tavros cried out. As Gamzee lowered his hands to reach for both of their zippers, Tavros reached across the chair and pulled a light brass lever. The lever pulled the internal mechanisms and pulled the two into a horizontal position.

Gamzee reached his target. He loosed Tav's pants from the wearer and they slid down fast. Tavros moaned in delight, the heat between his legs was searing. "Gamzee, I haven't felt anything like this since the accident." He grunted as the taller man began to caress the tightening muscles.

"Then I'll go slowly, bro. I don't want you to have no issues." Gamzee removed his own clothing feverishly, he grasped Tavros' body firmly, tightening and loosening to the cripples crys.

With his own trembling hands, Tav gripped Gamzees horns hard. He held one in each hand, and rubbed them up and down.

This excited Gamzee, he began to get more vocal, he shouted his partners name loudly, and he punctuated each period between squeezes with loving laughter.

As Gamzee stroked his lover harder and harder the benefactor's breathing became labored. Tavros was panting, his face screwed up in explicit joy.

Just one more minute, please! Please! Gamzee thought in his head frantically. But Tavros was done. He finished on Gamzee's chest out of breath. Gamzee ended only a second later with the same meter of breathing.

"You're the mother fucking best, Tavbro." Just as the two had settled into an indulgent cuddle, the computer made its awkward ringing noise. Tavros went to get up, but Gamzee stopped him. "I got it bro." he grabbed the rolling computer table and pulled it beside the comfy chair. "It's Vriska, she asked "What are you doing? Answer me Tavros! You can't really 8e that 8usy you can't answer."

"Tell her, 'i'M BUSY DOING SOMETHING BETTER.'"

The two couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
